Universe Heroes
The 'Universe Heroes ' are a group of heroes created by Franz122 who save the universe from evil and all the crazy shit in the YouTube Poop world. Their main target is to kill Ultron and the Dimension Warriors once and for all. However, Phoenix Wright has died and Danny Phantom is now the current leader. Plus, the Warriors and Heroes also help each other out instead. History The Universe Heroes were founded by Phoenix Wright who thought that the Dimension Warriors were cunts and needed to take a hike. So, he formed a crossover team group with SpongeBob SquarePants and Rigby and all that jazz. Phoenix has died since Sashi acted like a badass and killed him, in an attempt to stop the Heroes. However, Danny Phantom is the new leader and is planning to get revenge on her. During a battle with the Warriors, however, they decided to have a merger and thus, are more reliable on each other, as shown the Dimension Warriors and Universe Heroes trilogy of books. Members Danny Phantom *Danny "Phantom" Fenton *Sam Manson *Tucker Foley Jimmy Neutron *Jimmy Neutron *Sheen Estevez *Cindy Vortex *Carl Wheezer SpongeBob SquarePants *SpongeBob *Sandy *Patrick Regular Show *Mordecai *Rigby *Muscle Man Video Games *Pac-Man *Mega Man *Orange the Inkling *Captain Falcon *Fox McCloud *Crash Bandicoot *Shulk *Mega Man *Solid Snake Pokemon *Pikachu Libre *Gengar *Gardevoir *Braixen *Garchomp *Sceptile Mucha Lucha *Rikochet *Buena Girl *The Flea Adventure Time *Finn *Jake *Princess Bubblegum *Marceline The Fairly OddParents! *Timmy Turner *Chloe Carmichael Codename: Kids Next Door *Numbuh One *Numbuh Two *Numbuh Three *Numbuh Four *Numbuh Five My Life as a Teenage Robot *Jenny XJ-9 *Brad The Simpsons *Homer Simpson *Bart Simpson Buffy the Vampire Slayer *Buffy The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack *Flapjack *Captain K'nuckles American Dragon: Jake Long *Jake Long Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja *Randy Cunningham Future Members Sword Art Online *Kirito *Asuna Ever After *Red Riding Hood *Goldilocks *Tom Thumb Pokemon (2nd division) *Marshadow Final Fantasy *Cloud Strife *Tifa Lockhart *Barret Wallace *Squall Leonhart *Lightning Farron *Noctis Lucis Caeluem Captain Planet and the Planeteers *Captain Planet Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles *Raphael *Leonardo *Donatello *Michelangelo *Casey Jones *Slash *Leatherhead *Mona Lisa *Splinter *Karai *April O'Neil *Metalhead *Miyamoto Usagi Metroid *Samus Helpers *Sonic **Classic Sonic *Tails **Classic Tails *Knuckles **Classic Knuckles *Amy **Classic Amy *Cream *Blaze *E-123 Omega *Vector *Espio *Shadow *Rouge *Vector *Espio *Charmy Bee *Silver *Sticks Heroes of Inkopolis *Cap'n Cuttlefish *Judd *Li'l Judd *Sheldon *Annie and Moe *Spyke Music *Hatsune Miku *Teto Kasane *Neru Akita *Rin Kagamine Allies *Mr. Krabs *Squidward *Pops *Ryu *Emily the Octoling *Blue the Inkling *Squid Sisters *Roll *Zero *Jazz Fenton *Goddard *Nora Wakeman *BMO *Krusty the Clown *Pearl and Marina Enemies *Plankton *DJ Octavio *Professor Clamitious *Vlad Plasmius *Ice King *Mandark *Big Bad Wolf *Captain Pollution *Dr. Neo Cortex *Dr. Wily *Father (KND) *Black Shadow *Vexus *Ultron (Main enemy, dead) Friends *Dimension Warriors Rejected Members *Any character from Overwatch *Shrek (Now a member of SUPERBLIMP) *Ika Musume (Also a member of SUPERBLIMP) *Archer the laughing fox *Judy Hopps Gallery Trivia *SpongeBob and Shulk were once rejected members of the Dimension Warriors, but Phoenix Wright decided to hire them. *It was shown in the third book of the Dimension Warriors and Heroes trilogy, they can go on separate adventures sometimes. *Now that Doraemon and his gang found out this group, so they decided to join. Category:Characters Category:Groups Category:Heroes Category:Power Level Over 9000 Category:Uber Powerful Characters Category:Good Organizations Category:Dimension Warriors And Universe Heroes